The Time Machine! Part 2! The Scarred Man
by xXDasXGoochXx
Summary: Gumball is back in the present, but is it his present? He awakes to be confronted by an armed man with a scar. Now wanted as a terrorist by the entire country, he must somehow find a way to stay alive, and fix what he has changed all in the midst of the beginnings of another World War! This ladies and Gentleman, is Part Two of the epic trilogy that is: The Time Machine!


**A/N: Well! Here is the first episode of Part 2 of The Time Machine! (A bit short) but the other episode will be much longer. 1000+ words hopefully. Please enjoy and REVIEW! I know 90% of the people who read stories don't review. A good example being my Quickiez! 20K+ hits and only 72 views? I'm not complaining, not at all. I just think I stagnate and don't grow when I don't get feedback. It's like a Language Arts Professor not giving you feedback on an essay that you really try your best on. Well, anyway, enough of that nonsense. Enjoy the action filled, suspense filled, Sci-Fi action that is The Time Machine!**

The Time Machine!

PART 2: The Scarred Man

Episode One: Alive

Gumball slowly opened his eyes; he was back in his mindscape. The black space that was once file with the sparkles of distant suns and the occasional shooting star, was now nearly empty sans two low shining stars. Even the large sun was dimmed, its violet surface pocketed with black spots.

Gumball at first was unsure why he had appeared back in his mind until his memories caught up with him. He gasped looking down at his chest where his heart should have been. In its place was an ominous black hole. Gumballs eyes widened; had he died?

"**Yes, you have, three times if I'm not mistaken."**

Gumballs eyes locked on to Darwin as he appeared swimming slow circles around him; his black pupils where have closed but locked in on Gumball.

"W-What do you mean?" questioned Gumball, he felt his body shiver, he felt cold, especially around the hole. He instinctively curled in on himself. He glanced at his sun; _why couldn't he feel the warmth?_

"**Technically, your heart has stopped three times. The doctors have brought you back." **The spirit fish seemed to take amusement at this. **"They seem focused entirely on keeping you alive. 'For what?' one would ask. Who can say?"**

Gumball's brow furrowed, "Have I not returned? Did I fail?"

The spirit remained silent for a moment, **"You have definitely returned to a future…"**

Gumball frowned at this, he opened his eyes, glancing at his sun; it had regained some of its heat.

"What do you mean by 'a future'?"

The fish stopped its movement; its eyes glowed brightly, causing Gumball to shield his own.

"**FOR EVERY ACTION THERE IS A REACTION. A SMALL RIPPLE MAY CAUSE A TIDLE WAVE OF CONCEQUENCES."**

Gumball winced as Darwin's voice seemed to come from in his head. Gumball felt his stomach drop; what had he changed?

"What have I changed? Tell me please!"

"**YOU WILL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH! HOW YOU HANDLE THESE REACTIONS SHALL DETERMINE WHAT IS TEMPORARY…AND WHAT IS **_**PERMANENT**_**." **Gumball felt a pull at the back of his mind; _no!_ He couldn't wake yet! He still had questions!

_**BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…**_

"No, wait!" he reached his hand out to in order to anchor himself. Light filled his vision; making him clench is eyes shut.

XDXGX

Gumball slowly opened his eyes; the simple motion draining him of what little energy he had. The lighting was dim and he had to strain his eyes just to see the ceiling. His throat was extremely dry; he managed to cough wheezing slightly. He took in the two I.V. drips and multiple wires attached to him. He also noticed that his hands were bound to the bed.

"I see you're awake."

Gumball startled at the voice. He could barely lift his head, he was so weak! He managed to raise it high enough to see a tall male cat step out of the shadow of the corner. He was dressed as a doctor should but Gumball seriously doubted he was a doctor; if the silenced pistol in his hand was any indication. Gumball eyed the man warily; he was helpless. Totally unable to defend himself; if this guy wanted to, he could kill Gumball without much trouble.

As the man got closer; Gumball could see him clearly. He was a blue cat; like him, the only real difference being the faint scar running down through his left eyebrow, eye lid, and disappearing behind the medical face mask he wore. He grabbed a chair and placed it beside Gumballs bed. He sat; Gumball following his every movement.

"You know, not many people appear in an explosion that wipes out two residential blocks and half a school."

Episode End!

**A/N: I promised you guys there would be a sequel! Please review. I'm trying to move into a more action-y and suspenseful writing.**


End file.
